The nominal diameter is defined as the outer diameter in the projection-free portion of the axial angle disk, wherein this outer diameter corresponds to the bearing seat diameter under consideration of bearing borehole tolerances.
Bearing borehole tolerances are understood to be the gap between an inner wall of a borehole (D2) in which the axial bearing is inserted and the outer diameter (D1) of the axial angle disk free from projections in the radial direction, that is, the outer diameter of the axial angle disk in the region in which the securing tab is not present. The bearing borehole tolerances here also comprise production tolerances with respect to the outer diameter of the axial angle disk in the region in which the securing tab is not present and in the region of the bearing borehole itself. Here it is not decisive whether the bearing seat is formed in the shape of a borehole or is, for example, primary molded.
From the state of the art, for example, from DE 10227377 A1, DE 19716195 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,223, DE 69121948 D2, DE 69510512 D2, DE 68904188 C2, and DE 14416320 A1, different axial bearings are known.
From DE 10227377 A1, for example, an axial bearing is known that has an axial angle disk. The axial angle disk has inner and outer axial angled sections. These angled sections come into contact with a carrier that is also designated in the state of the art as a housing. The axial angle disk of DE 10227377 A1 comes into a positive-fit connection with the carrier via projections that are inserted into the axial angled sections.
While the formation of projections on the inner, axial angled section is disclosed from DE 10227377 A1, it is also already known from the state of the art to provide projections on the outer, axial angled section. Each projection is then formed with a “harpoon nose-like” shape. In this way, a section of the axial angled section forming a projection is shaped without cutting. This projection is then used as a securing tab. The securing tab comes into contact with a recessed region of the housing.
From DE 19716195 A1, another axial angle disk of an axial bearing is known. Here, the axial angle disk also has a securing tab that that is not completely bent at a right angle, that is, does not have axial projections on its edges. The securing tab is used for allowing torsional locking by engaging in a recess of a housing.
The solutions from the known art feature various disadvantages. For example, a harpoon nose-like securing solution according to DE 10227377 A1 requires a sufficiently large axial dimension for a borehole in the carrier holding the axial bearing. The depth of the carrier then needed is not available in various applications. In such a case, the axial bearing would project out of the carrier and thus come into contact with other added-on parts, which would lead to defects in the scope of the interaction between the different components. Reducing the axial dimensions of the projection formed on the axial angled section and/or the axial angled section itself would lead to the projection of the axial angle disk designated as the tab breaking away from the carrier.
A securing tab, as known from DE 19716195 A1, is further used not for secured mounting, but instead merely for torsional locking and also has large spatial requirements.